LOK One-Shot Series, Prelude to the Future
by LordAdamant
Summary: Kuvira is defeated, and life is settling down for the friends and family of the Krew. Love is found, decisions are made, the future is decided. These stories will be the prelude to a longer fic I'm working on about a next-gen Avatar. ON HIATUS UNTIL MY COMPUTER DECIDES TO STOP BEING AN ASS
1. Kyalin

_Legend of Korra fanfic One-Shot series, aka Prelude to Tsuki-no Hasu._

 **Kyalin fic: After Party-As the Krew and the people of Republic City celebrate Kuvira's defeat and Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding, Kya decides it's time to make her move.**

"You may now... Do the thing."

The crowd cheers as the newly wed couple kisses and as Varrick sets off fireworks. It's a scene of sublime joy and the surest sign that the battle is over. Kya watches from the very edge, barely even there, watching the crowd. She's wearing an outfit barely more impressive than her usual, her favorite necklace still the most impressive and formal accessory she's wearing. Looking through the crowd, her gaze settles on one guest there: Lin Beifong.

Kya sighs, looking at Lin's profile as the crowd begins to stand to head to the party. She's smiling, chatting with Tenzin and Tarlok. Kya fades back to the edge of the crowd as everyone files into the square where tables and a band are already set up, the band starting off on a jazzy tune to get the party started. She watches from the outskirts, avoiding her family as she decides how to approach this. *This is it, Kya,* she thinks. *Tonight, you make your move.* Taking a deep breath, Kya starts making her way towards where Lin stands, off on her own and contemplating the kebab she just got from a waiter.

"Lin!" she says as she gets close, trying not to seem too excited-or scared.

"Kya? It's good to see you," Lin responds, casual but clearly glad. "I didn't see you at the ceremony."

"Oh, I just got here," she lies. "I'm sorry I missed it."

"It was a wonderful ceremony." Lin smiles sadly, looking away wistfully. "I'm glad Su talked me into coming."

Kya smiles, standing close but still at a polite distance. "Yeah. I wasn't entirely sure about coming myself, but I decided who was I to turn down a party?"

Lin laughs, gesturing with her kebab. "Yeah, though I think it's aimed more at couples. Even Huan's paired off with- Wait, is that...Ikki?" Lin is partly surprised and laughing as she notices this. Kya looks over and notices how Ikki had dragged the antisocial boy onto the dance floor. She, though, was the only one to notice the ghost of a smile, the kind one wears when they're trying to look like they're not enjoying something when they clearly are. "Well, she's a bit young, but given a few more years, they oughtta make a cute couple, don't you think?"

Kya says "Yeah" as her minds settles into its own world, imagining it as her and Lin on the dancefloor, Lin flashing that ghost of a smile. It's only after a moment that she's brought out of her stupor as Lin snaps her fingers in front of Kya's face. "Sorry, got lost in some...memories there."

"Had me worried, Kya," Lin says, letting out a breath. "Want to talk about it?"

Kya sees her chance. "Um, sure. Think we could go somewhere more...private?" Lin nods, setting down her kebab and grabbing the water bender by the hand, leading the way towards the temple and away from the party. Kya flushes at the warmth of the Beifong's hand in her own and the prospect of finally revealing these feelings she's kept hidden for so long.

Just inside the temple, Lin pulls Kya into a nearby room, shutting the door. Kya is trembling slightly, scared and excited and _Crap, she's talking._

"-know what this is about." Kya freezes up hearing this, stuttering out a "w-what?" causing Lin to repeat. "I think I know why you wanted to talk."

Lin is still facing the door, and Kya swallows hard, walking up behind the police chief. Her hands shaking, she grabs the earthbender by the shoulders, turning her around. Lin is looking down slightly, her expression unsure, her hands fisted at her sides. Breathing out deeply, Kya finds her confidence again, and with steady hands she reaches out, cupping Lin's cheek and lifting her chin to stare into her eyes. Her eyes are filled with uncertainty, a hint of fear, and...expectation? Maybe. "Lin?" Kya's voice is steadier than she expected, and bolstered, she dives right in.

"For years, I've wanted to tell you how I felt. When you and Tenzin were dating when we were younger, I was so jealous of him. And when he decided to break things off with you, when he started becoming closer to Pema, I thought, maybe, 'This is my chance.'" Kya drops her gaze, tears dancing at the edges of her eyes. Just as her hand is about to drop, Lin reaches up, holding it, silently compelling Kya to continue. With a deep breath, she does so. "But, when I saw how you reacted, when you started to destroy the island, I got scared... I- I decided to put it off. Eventually, I sorta gave up."

The tears finally begin to fall, the first she's shed in a few years. Lin reaches up with her free hand, wiping away the tears, slowly and tenderly. Voice unsteady, Kya continues. "I remember, when I heard about you losing your bending, I was so scared and so...destroyed. To hear there was no way I could help, no way I could save you, no way to get there in time... I was livid and scared." Sighing, Kya finally looks back up, seeing Lin's eyes reflect the pain and uncertainty. But reflected in those eyes was also a light of hope, a hope for...what? "And with what happened recently with Kuvira's attack, I- I knew I had to tell you how I felt."

Stepping back, Kya takes Lin's hands in hers, and looks her in the eyes. "Lin Beifong, for so long, I have loved you, and I-" Kya is startled, her eyes going wide, as Lin leans forward, their lips colliding. After a stunned moment, Kya closes her eyes and kisses back, fingers entwining and pulling the woman before her closer.

Just as suddenly as it began, Lin pulls back, leaving Kya confused and excited. "Kya." Dazed, Kya looks deep into her eyes. "I've known for a while now. I've always sorta known how you felt about me, but it hasn't been until recently that I really thought about it. Seeing Su so happy with her family has gotten me thinking, and with how close things came to ending... It's made me realize that... I feel the same." Kya gasps and smiles, unsure if it's even real. "That's why I was actually hoping to talk to you this evening." Laughing at herself, Lin cups Kya's cheek in her palm. "I suppose what I'm trying to say is... Would you like to go out for dinner later this week?"

Taking a moment to just look at her, Kya finally laughs, leaning in to kiss Lin again before answering. "I would love to." Smiling and laughing at themselves, the new-found couple comes together for another kiss. A sudden knocking at the door interrupts them. Stepping back, the pair fixes their clothing and hair before Kya goes to the door, answering it to find an acolyte. "Yes?" she asks.

The acolyte bows before motioning outward. "I was told to show you to a room for the night." At Kya's confusion, the acolyte explains. "Master Tenzin said you two were to be shown to a suitable room for the night.

Blushing, Kya steps back, turning to see Lin looking as surprised as her. Confused, the two women follow the acolyte into the residential wing of the temple into a hallway usually reserved for important guests, empty at the moment until the party ends. The acolyte leads the two benders into a well furnished room, with one major detail different from usual: the bucket of ice with a champagne bottle and a letter. Bowing, the acolyte leaves the two to search the room. Kya walks up to the letter, opening it up and looking it over before laughing. Lin walks over, confused and interested, to see the letter. Kya decides to read it out loud.

 _"Kya, I just wanted to say good luck, and I hope that if you're reading this, things went well. The temple should be empty for a few more hours, especially as most of the guests are looking as if they'll end up spending the night out here. The champagne is my gift to you two._

 _Lin, I know we've had our moments and our history isn't the smoothest, but I'm glad my sister has good taste. I know you'll take good care of her. I just hope she doesn't drive you mad._

 _Best of luck to the both of you, and before you ask, I saw you leave the party. And I've always suspected there was something between you two._

 _Sincerely, Tenzin."_

Laughing and smiling, Kya sets the letter down, opening the champagne with a *POP* and pouring two glasses. Lin smiles, taking a glass. "To Tenzin, not that bad of a guy," she toasts, one Kya seconds before they down their glasses. The next hour is spend going through half the bottle while the pair talk about the years since and their memories of youth, moving onto more recent events.

"So recently I got back into painting," Lin says.

Kya gasps, sitting up. "Really? Oh, I miss your paintings. You were always such a good artist. Why did you ever stop?"

Lin sighs, looking at her glass. "I guess I just got lost in trying to uphold my mother's memory and reputation. But after everything that's happened, I decided that I don't have to do that. I decided to choose my own path. So while I'm still the police chief, when off-duty, I choose what I do."

Kya scooches closer, refilling their glasses. "Do you still do portraits and vistas?" Lin nods, taking a sip. "After our dinner date, you have to show me." Lin smiles, nodding, before setting her glass down.

"Well, it's starting to get late. I should be heading back-" She stops when Kya grabs her arm, blushing.

"You know you don't have to go..." After a moment, Lin grins, pulling Kya into her laps with a squeak.

"Well, I suppose there IS room for both of us in that bed." Smiling, Lin kisses Kya, who responds with enthusiasm. Pulling back, Lin sets Kya down in the seat. "Let me slip out of this, first, and into something more comfortable."

Lin casually starts undoing her clothes, peeling off each layer one by one. Kya looks on in awe from her seat, blushing furiously. Lin glances back, smirking. "You're not planning on sleeping in your good clothes, are you?"

Swallowing nervously, Kya stands, hesitantly undoing the cords and buttons, always keeping an eye on Lin. Having shed her overcoat, Lin undoes the front of her shirt, revealing a toned body and still pert breasts in a lacy black bra. Kya stares in wonder, staring at her companion's well muscled back, crossed with lines of lighter flesh, scars of old. On a whim, she walks up behind Lin, spreading her palms on the toned planes, feeling each swell and the power wound within those tight cords. Lin shivers at the contact, hesitant and tender as it is. Kya steps closer, one hand sliding around to Lin's front to caress her stomach.

"Such coiled power..." Kya comments. "Is it an earthbender thing?"

"Maybe," Lin replies, a slight hitch in her voice as Kya's hand goes lower, gripping the waistband of her pants. Lin grabs her wrist, turning around to face Kya. "It's your turn. Shirt. Off." Her face is flushed from the combination of arousal and the champagne.

Kya flashes a sultry grin, stepping back. "As you wish." With deft fingers, the waterbender undoes the last of the cords holding her dress together, leaving it to fall as a mass of cloth. Kya stands there, clad in little more than leather bra and panties, as Lin stands slack-jawed at the tanned and supple form before her. "Like what you see?" Kya chuckles at Lin's awe-struck nod, stepping forward. "Alright, your turn again..."

Grinning, Kya slides her hands into her companion's waistband, easing Lin's pants down her hips, causing them to drop and pool at their feet. Kya looks down, seeing panties matching Lin's bra. By this point, the two women are flushed and beginning to breathe hard, and as Kya looks back into Lin's eyes, it's Lin who takes the next step, leaning forward to crash their lips together, slipping her tongue in. The two moan lightly into the battle of tongues and breath, hands wandering over backs and buttocks. Lin picks Kya up, throwing the waterbender's legs about her waist as she carries her to the bed.

Falling back onto the bed, Lin watches Kya sit up. Straddling the earthbender's waist, Kya bites her lip, running her hands down her sides and up to cup her breasts. Grinning, Lin reaches up, sliding her hands under Kya's bra to cup them directly. The waterbender shudders at the sensation, her nipples pebbling as Lin fondles the fleshy globes. Not wanting to be outdone, Kya reaches down to give Lin the same treatment, going so far as to tweak the police chief's nipples between her fingers. The mutual groping elicits small grunts and tiny moans from each of them. Growing impatient, Lin reaches around to undo Kya's bra, throwing it off the bed. She gasps at the sight of the tanned breasts, the nipples only slightly lighter than the rest.

"Spirits, you're beautiful..." Lin sighs, reaching up and tweaking a nipple. Kya moans slightly at this before leaning down to kiss her lover, her hands slipping underneath them to undo the clasp on Lin's lacy bra, throwing it next to her own. Chuckling, Lin pulls back a little. "Impatient, aren't we?" Kya simply grins, moving down and immediately taking a nipple into her mouth, causing Lin to shudder and groan in pleasure. "Not fair," she whimpers, grabbing the other woman's shoulders and flipping them both over. Grinning, Lin nuzzles her neck, nipping her collarbone and causing the waterbender to moan and throw her head back.

Kya grabs her lover's face, guiding their lips together for a tender and deep kiss, pulling away to stare into her eyes. "Spirits, I've been waiting for this."

"You're not the only one," the earthbender responds, settling her hand over her lover's. After a tender moment, Lin flashes a mischievous grin before bringing her knee up between Kya's legs, grinding and rubbing against her core, eliciting a deep moan. Laughing, Lin kisses and nuzzles the other's neck. "Look at how wet you are. And I'm not even a waterbender."

Growing impatient, Kya flips them over once again, reaching down to drag down her last article of clothing, Lin follows her lead, and within moments they're both completely nude and kissing, hands wandering over every inch of available skin. With a wave of her wrist, Kya sends a water tendril to snuff out the candle, leaving the room in pitch blackness.

Kya kisses along Lin's neck and down her chest, quickly going lower until her shoulders are braced between the other woman's thighs. She kisses down the thighs, causing Lin to shudder, before reaching her sopping core. "Excited, are we?" Before Lin can answer, she gasps, a tongue dancing between the lips of her sex. She fists the bed sheets, writhing at Kya's expert movements, her tongue and fingers moving with practiced precision.

"You've done this before," Lin comments, her voice rising at the end as Kya teases her aching clit.

"Maybe," is all the waterbender will say before plunging two fingers in and sucking roughly on the earthbender's clit. Already wound tight with expectation, Lin groans loud and long, her cunt spasming and pouring as she climaxes, Kya happily drinking up her juices. As her lover catches her breath, Kya climbs her way up to kiss her. "You are delicious," she moans, breaking the kiss.

Panting, Lin pulls her close for another kiss before pulling away and looking into her lover's eyes, lit faintly by moonlight spilling in through the window. "My turn." Lin flips them both over, wasting no time in making her way downward. But just as she reaches that cleft, she stops, unsure. Kya makes a sudden realization.

"You've never been with a woman before, have you?" Lin flinches, and Kya realizes she's right. Pulling the other woman up her body, the waterbender holds her lover close. "It's alright. There's plenty of time for me to teach you." Lin blushes deeply, trying to pull away but unable. "For now..." She more calmly flips them over, molding her tanned form against Lin's, tenderly kissing her. With a little shifting, Lin gasps, their cores pressing against each other. Kya smiles against her mouth before thrusting, dragging her pussy lips across the other woman's, causing the police chief to groan.

Kya sets up a rhythm of thrusts, moaning out in conjunction with a startled gasp from Lin as their clits start rubbing against each other. Before long, Lin is shuddering in release again, the pleasure like nothing she's ever felt before. But before she can settle down, she is thrown into another orgasm, Kya thrusting still, head thrown back, searching for her own release. The thrusting becomes rough and wild, and as Lin is thrown into a third and a fourth orgasm, Kya throws her head back in release, moaning out, "Spirits, Liiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn!"

Shuddering from their shared releases, the two women collapse, panting, Kya resting on Lin's chest. The earthbender throws her arm around her lover, smiling and mumbling. "That was...wonderful..."

Kya laughs, kissing her on the cheek. "Yeah..." The pair start to drift off, tired out by their lovemaking. "I love you..."

Lin shifts and groans as sunlight shines through the window, disturbing her sleep. With a little shifting, she notices the weight curled up huddled against her side, the night's events rushing back to her. With a contented grin, her grip tightens around Kya, who mutters in her sleep pleasantly. Kissing Kya's head, Lin whispers, "I love you..." Lying back relaxing, Lin thinks over the events of the day before, wondering how she ever lived without this beautiful woman in her life.

After a while, Kya wakes, nuzzling against her bedfellow. "Morning," she says with a yawn, throwing her arm around her.

Lin chuckles. "So, any plans on getting up this morning, or are we just going to lie here cuddling?"

"Cuddles, cuddles sound good..." Kya mumbles, snuggling closer. "Maybe more fun later..."

Lin blushes lightly at the off-handed mention of the night before. As she starts to respond, shes interrupted by her stomach growling, causing Kya to giggle. "Looks like breakfast might be in order." Kya frowns and snuggles closer, pouting and making Lin laugh before standing. "Hey, I didn't eat last night." Another growl joins the silence, this one from Kya's stomach, and the pair laugh. "Looks like you didn't either. Come on." Kya sighs, but stands, and the pair dress quickly.

Outside, the two make their way toward the dining room, where they see Tenzin taking a solitary cup of tea. "Ah. Kya, Lin, good morning. Did you sleep well?" He smiles at them calmly as the pair blush lightly, sitting down.

"Yes, we did, thank you," Lin replies after a moment. He just smiles, nodding.

Silence reigns for a time, Tenzin calmly drinking his tea, a knowing grin on his face, until Kya can't take it. "So, you're really okay with...us?"

"I see nothing wrong it," he says with a smile. "You're both responsible adults. You both obviously care for each other. What would be the problem?"

Lin finds herself nodding at the airbender's assessment. "I guess you're right. I guess she meant are _you_ okay with us?"

Tenzin sighs, setting down his tea. "Well, honestly, yes. I see no problem with this relationship if you are both serious about your feelings. Yes, one of you is my sister, the other is my ex, but I see nothing wrong." He smiles tenderly, looking at each of the women before him in turn. "So, I'm happy for you both, and I wish you the best of luck. Now then, I must bid you farewell. There is still training to be done. Have a nice day."

As he goes on his way, the two women look at each other before smiling. "Soo... Lunch?"


	2. Wuko

**Wuko fic: Cafe Blues-A few weeks after Kuvira's defeat, Mako finds himself sitting in his favorite cafe when Wu finds him there. Having abdicated his throne, the young former-prince has moved into Republic City. While catching up, feelings flare and passions are born.**

"It's a calm, beautiful day here in Republic City! As people settle back into their lives, rebuilding their homes, some worries have been brought up concerning the rapid vine growth near the Spirit Portal!"

Mako ignores the radio announcer as he sips his cup of tea, his favorite flavor, jasmine. He's sitting in a cafe, the newest branch of the _Jasmine Dragon_ tea chain that grew out of the Fire Nation decades ago. He's gotten into the habit of coming here each day on his lunch break for a calming cup of tea, incredibly helpful considering his profession. He hasn't changed much since that day. His left arm finally healed up enough to where he can use it again, but he still treats it gingerly, keeping it wrapped in bandages at all times. Beifong has had him at a desk since the incident, but starting next week he's going to be back in the field busting perps like before. Well, not exactly like before...

"Mako!"

His reverie disturbed, Mako looks up in surprise to see his old friend and charge the formerly Prince Wu. He's not dressed much differently than he used to be, though his clothing doesn't have all of the extra baubles and accessories it used to. He's flashing his usual grin as he pulls out the seat across from the detective and sits down, uninvited but not entirely unwanted.

"Wu, it's good to see you," the firebender replies, smiling himself. "What brings you to Republic City?"

"Oh, I decided to move into an apartment a couple streets over, just on the West End," the once-royal man replies, much to Mako's surprise. "What can I say? After everything that happened, I've got so many memories here, it felt like the place to go."

Mako whistles in surprise, setting down his cup of tea. "The West End. There's been some issues over there recently with a reformed Triple Threat Triad."

Wu shrugs it off, leaning forward suddenly. "So what about you, Mako? How's life been treating you?"

It's Mako's turn to shrug how he recounts his recent daily life of reports, recovery, and oddly enough, reading. "I've recently gotten into reading these psychological thrillers starring detective Joshua P. Flynnegan." Wu laughs lightly at the choice, but motions for Mako to continue. "He's actually a nonbender, and his partner is this jaded earthbender named Maurice. They work well together, and... Well..." He grows suddenly reticent, but before Wu can ask any questions he's started talking again. "So, do you have a job in the city yet?"

Wu shakes his head and sits back, looking a little embarrassed. "Actually, not yet. At the moment, I'm settling in. Also... I'm going to school."

Mako smiles widely, proud of his old friend. "Really? That's great. I'm proud to see you doing something like this." Wu actually blushes a little at this, though Mako does his best to ignore this. "What are you studying?"

"Oh, I'm looking into some art classes, singing, and political science." Mako nods appreciatively as a waitress comes over. She's a pretty red head with green eyes, her name tag saying her name is Mary. "Hello, Miss?" he says, catching her attention. "Can I get a cup of whatever he's having?" he asks, motioning to Mako. The waitress nods and goes off to get his tea and Wu takes the time to look around. "You know, this is a nice place. Wonder if I could get a job here."

Mako coughs slightly into his tea, surprised. "You-" Cough. "You could ask?"

Within moments, the waitress comes back carrying a cup of tea. Thanking her, the former-prince stops her. "Excuse me, how do I got about applying for a job here?"

Wu and the waitress spend the next couple minutes talking about work, giving Mako time to really take a look at his companion. _It doesn't look like he's too much worse for wear after giving up throne. If anything he looks more...alive..._

"Thank you," Wu says to the waitress, an application on the table in front of him. Mako shakes himself out of his thoughts and looks back to his tea. After a moment of silence, Wu looks at him. "So, what position do you think I should apply for? There's barista, waiter, cashier..."

Mako thinks on it for a moment, thinking about everything he knows about the young man before him. "Well, you're very social, pretty charismatic, you've got a certain way with people... I'd say a waiter." Wu nods, writing it down.

After a couple more minutes of idle chatter, the pair finish off their tea. "Well, I have to be off," Mako says, a little sadly, standing up. "Lunch break's over."

Wu nods, frowning a little. "Alright. See you tomorrow?" Mako nods, and the other man smiles again before waving goodbye.

Minutes later, Mako is back in police headquarters, right on time, too. "Mako," a loud female voice shouts, Lin Beifong coming around the corner. "We're going to have to send you in a day early." His eyebrows go up in surprise. "Trouble from the new Triple Threat Triad." Mako nods, his left arm clenching slightly. Heading outside, he hops on his Sato-Cycle, a gift from Asami. It's a custom model, built especially for him. Revving up, he rides off for the West End.

The next day, Mako walks into the tea shop for his lunch break, worn out from yesterday's work. He'd spent hours chasing down a stubborn perp and was up late into the night finishing reports. _At least my arm didn't have an...incident..._ he thinks to himself as he sits down.

"Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, how can I- Mako?!"

The detective jerks out of his reverie, looking up to see Wu in a waiter's uniform, it's green and black fitting the young man very well, the Jasmine Dragon's logo emblazoned on the front. "Wu? So you got the job?" the firebender asks, somewhat surprised but proud.

"Yuuuuup. I filled out the form and they called me in for an interview last night. I told them about how I kept everyone calm during the evacuation and about how I'm here for school and they decided to give me a chance." Mako smiles proudly at his friend, congratulating. "Just between you and me, I'm still getting used to the whole 'server' thing. I hear it gets pretty hectic in here sometimes."

"You'll do fine, I'm sure," Mako reassures his friend, seeing genuine worry on the former-prince's face. "Show me whatcha got." Grinning, Wu steps back, focusing himself a minute.

"Welcome to the Jasmine Dragon, how can I help you today?" Despite his earlier worry, Wu delivers the standard greeting with confidence, and Mako can't help but blush lightly at how well it works. "Might I recommend our signature jasmine tea?"

Mako claps lightly, saying, "Hey, not bad. You sound like you're already a pro at this."

Laughing, Wu relaxes slightly. "Thanks. Hey, lemme go get your tea and I'll be out here on my break." Before the firebender can reply, Wu has left, an odd skip to his step.

Grinning, Mako sits back, pulling a book out of his bag and opening it up. He's at a good part of the story.

" _C'mon, Flynn" Maurice says, taking off his coat. "You heard the chief, there's nothing we can do until tomorrow."_

 _Flynn sighs, kicking off his boots. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."_

 _Maurice comes up behind his partner, putting his arms around the other man. "C'mon, Flynn. Relax." He softly kisses the back of the other man's neck, causing the nonbender to shudder. "We have at least until tomorrow morning to relax." His hands start to wander, lower and lower, until-_

"Here's your tea!" Mako flinches, dropping his book in surprise as his friend sits down, setting down two cups of tea. "Whoa, Mako, you okay? Oh, you dropped your book." He reaches down to pick it up before Mako can stop him, his voice caught in a lump in his throat. Wu takes a moment to look at the page Mako was on, a slow flush creeping up his neck the more he reads. Without finishing the page, he quickly sets the book down in front on Mako and looks down, seeming embarrassed.

Mako is blushing lightly, and he quickly takes a sip of his tea to try and calm down. The two sit in silence for a minute, neither sure what to say. Just as Mako decides to break the silence, his companion speaks up. "Well. That was... Interesting." The young man swallows nervously, keeping his eyes downcast.

The firebender sits back, more sure of his state now. "Yeah..." Before he can say anything else, a voice comes from the back.

"Wu! Get back here! The lunch rush is starting!"

"Well, you heard the boss," Wu says, a bit more forceful than necessary, still keeping his eyes averted. "I'll see ya later!" With that he's gone, leaving an embarrassed and confused detective to sit alone, two mostly full cups of tea in front of him. Paying his bill, he gets up and heads out.

Over the next couple weeks, Wu finds his place in Mako's schedule. Every day, on his lunch break, Mako comes into the Jasmine Dragon and sits down at his usual booth where Wu meets him with his usual cup of tea. The two sit and chat for a time about what's going on before both are forced to get back to work. One thing is that they never discuss the book or the intermittent blushes. One day, Mako comes in and sits down heavily, more tired than usual.

"Everything okay, Mako?"

"Yeah, just a lot of hassle involving T3. We know who the leader is, but we can't track him down. He's some half-assed waterbender named Zed. If we could just catch we could pin him with enough to put him away and hopefully scare off any other potentials. But he's slippery. I've spent the last couple nights looking for him, and I'm exhausted."

Wu sighs, pushing the detective's cup of tea over. "Things aren't going that well for me. The landlord is trying to kick everyone out of the building. At least my classes are going well. Though, I'm thinking of dropping singing..."

"Why?" Mako asks, worried about his friend. "You were so passionate about it."

"Mako, you don't work for me anymore. You don't have to pretend I'm not a terrible singer."

"You're not a terrible singer," the firebender replies, somewhat angrily, surprising both of them. "You just gotta find your own style." He sits back after this outburst, a little unsure of himself.

Wu smiles warmly at his former protector. "Thanks, Mako. A lot. I needed that." Mako blushes a little at his friend's look but smiles back, and the pair finish off their lunch breaks in companionable silence before leaving.

Hours later, Mako stumbles into his apartment exhausted. He chased a perp for two hours on foot through the back streets before losing him. Shrugging off his jacket and kicking off his shoes, he sits down heavily in his favorite chair. Sighing, he reaches to undo the bandages on his left arm when a knock comes at his door. Aggravated, he stands, going to the door and answering with a rough "What?" He stops dead when he sees Wu on the other side of the door, looking scared and with a box in his hands. "Wu? What's going on?"

The former-royal walks inside slowly, setting his stuff down as Mako closes and locks the door behind him. Wu leans against the wall before slowly sliding down to sit on the floor, his knees pulled up to his chest with his arms crossed over them. Mako kneels down in front of him and asks again, and Wu finally raises his gaze to look at him, tears dancing in his eyes. "They burned down my apartment," he answers in a small voice, dropping his gaze again. "The Triple Threat Triad burned it down because the landlord wouldn't pay protection money apparently. I lost almost all of my stuff."

Mako sits there in silence, fury bubbling up inside. Standing, he grabs his shoes and coat, pulling them on. "Wait here," he says to his friend's questioning look. "I'll be back. Lock up behind me." He heads out the door and hops on his bike, gunning it and heading for the West End. There, he goes up to a well known petty criminal, stopping inches from the man.

"Hey, what's your- Gah!" He's cut off as Mako hops off the Sato-cycle, grabbing the man and throwing him against the wall.

"Where is the Triple Threat Triad?" His voice sounds dead, and the criminal swallows nervously under his gaze. "Where?!" he asks more angrily, slamming the man again.

"Gah! Warehouse 43! Warehouse 43!"

Dropping the man, the angry detective hops on his bike and rides for the warehouses, turning the corner in sight of the aforementioned Warehouse 43. A number of angry looking thugs are standing around outside, and every last one of them looks up when he rides up. "What the fuck do y- Aarg!" The first one shouts out in pain as Mako jumps off the still moving cycle, landing feet first on the man's chest and riding him to a stop in the middle of the group of men. They start to circle, but stop as lightning starts to arc from the ground to Mako's left arm, moving like a living, angry thing.

"Where is ZED?!" he demands, the lightning arcing around him. As one of the thugs attempts to bend water at him, the electricity shoots out, going through the water and shocking the waterbender. As another attempts to shoot flames, another bolt flashes out, cutting through the flames and striking down the offender. The rest start to back up, stopping when Mako glares at them. They all point at the warehouse, and Mako starts walking toward the building, lightning still angrily arcing around his left arm.

Inside, he sees two large men arguing in front of a truck, a third smaller man sitting off to the side. "ZED!" the detective yells, seeing his target. The smaller man looks over, surprised. One of the larger men rushes Mako, sending chunks of earth flying at him. The firebender raises his left arm, the lightning jumping out to destroy the rocks and send the larger man flying back, indenting the truck where he lands. Zed and the remaining thug look on in fear as Mako steps closer, the lightning beginning to look like a dragon coiling about him.

When Zed tries to run, an arc lashes out, scorching the ground in front of the man and stopping him cold. Mako just glares at the other one, making him run in fear before he turns back to his target. "Zed, current leader of the Triple Thread Triad. You know how long we've been trying to find you? Don't bother answering." The smaller man cowers in fear, fear like nothing he's ever known. "Tell me, why did you burn down that apartment complex a couple streets over?" The gang leader stutters out a story about protection money and "proving a point."

Mako nods, raising his left arm. "Run." One word. Zed doesn't hesitate, booking it towards the back of the warehouse. Mako counts to four before point his hand at the running man, letting the lightning flow out. It chases the running gangster, like a dragon hunting down its prey, before crashing into and throwing the man. Without stopping to check on the man, the detective starts walking outside, the lightning finally receding back into his skin. With the lightning gone, it reveals burnt and charred bandages, which Mako brushes off, revealing extensive scarring on his left arm. A lightning pattern, it was born from when he destroyed the core of the Colossus, from the feedback of lightning and spirit energy.

Walking up to his cycle, he pulls out a built in radio, turning it on. "HQ? This is Detective Mako. I have Zed of the Triple Threat Triad in custody in warehouse 43 in the West End. Send a pickup unit. He'll be tied up outside." Without waiting for a response, he hangs up, heading inside. He walks up to Zed, lightly charred from the lightning but no worse for wear otherwise, knocked out from the collision with the wall. Cuffing him quickly, the firebender drags the gang leader outside and chains him to a pole, just as a retrieval van comes around the corner. Leaving his prey in place, Mako hops back on the cycle, riding off before anyone can ask questions.

A few minutes later, Mako pulls up at his apartment building, walking up the stairs, favoring his left arm again. Now that the adrenaline's worn off his scars have started to burn again. Unlocking his door, he's met by a sobbing and terrified Wu, eyes wide in fear and relief.

"Spirits, Mako! You're okay!" The young man throws his arms around the detective, and before either can think or react, Wu's lips collide with Mako's. The two stand embracing for close to thirty seconds before Wu jumps back, blushing furiously and stammering out apologies. "I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to- I mean I-"

Mako silences the young man by kissing him again, pulling back after a moment and staring into a stunned Wu's eyes. "Were you hurt when your apartment burned?" is his first question, throwing the former-prince off. Mako sighs in relief as he shakes head before pulling his former charge into a tight hug, still favoring his left arm. "Good."

When they pull apart, Wu notices his friend's scarred left arm, gasping when he sees the charred clothing. "Mako! Sit down," he orders, suddenly princely again. The firebender obeys without any arguing, tired from his day. Wu proceeds to find bandages and ointment, doing up the detective's battered left arm and tying the bandages just tight enough. Afterwards, Wu heads into the kitchen, and Mako can hear sounds of water and dishes as he checks the feel of the bandages. After a minute, Wu comes back carrying a cup of tea. "I got anxious while you were gone and made some tea. Jasmine, your favorite."

Mako smiles, taking the cup gladly and taking a sip, pleasantly surprised that it's at least as good as the tea he gets at the Jasmine Dragon. "This is really good."

"Thanks. I had to learn how to make tea as part of my royal training, but it never really came into use." Wu sits down with his own cup, and the pair sit there for a few minutes, just sipping their tea and enjoying each others company until Wu breaks the silence. "So, Mako, this might be sorta weird, but... Can I stay here for the night?"

Mako sits a moment before laughing lightly, setting his tea down. "Of course. I'm sure I can find somewhere for you to sleep." Mako realizes the problem even before the sentence is out of his mouth. His apartment is incredibly small, just the bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchenette, and this little den with barely enough room for a bookshelf, radio, and a couple chairs. But Wu's smile assuages his fears, as the young man can't help but stand and give the detective a gentle hug.

"Thanks, Mako, really. What would I do without you?" Mako reciprocates the hug with one arm, wondering the same.

Mako stands as Wu pulls back from the hug, shrugging out of his partially destroyed jacket and kicking off his shoes. "Well, it's time to find you a spot to sleep and head to bed."

"Yeah, Mako, we both know there's not really anywhere for me sleep. This apartment is designed for one." Wu's no-nonsense response catches Mako off guard, but not as much as the next sentence. "The only thing we could really do would be sleep in your bed...together..." Wu blushes furiously at his own suggestion, looking up at the ceiling as if some important secret was scribbled up there.

Too tired to care at this point, Mako just replies, "Fine, let's go." Wu is shocked out of his embarrassment by how easily the firebender agrees to this idea, even as he is dragged to the bedroom. In the small bedroom, which has barely enough room for the bed and dresser, Mako starts disrobing quickly. As his undershirt comes off, Wu can't help but stare at the broad expanse of muscled flesh, just the edge of scarring on his shoulder. The detective looks back, noticing his friend(?)'s attention on his back. "You gonna sleep in your good clothes?"

At the question, Wu starts, blushing as he starts undoing his shirt, pulling it off finally to reveal a smooth chest, slightly toned. Mako blushes when he realizes he was staring, quickly shrugging off his pants, leaving himself in just his boxers before hopping in the bed, Wu joining him moments later after turning off the light. Mako settles down, trying his best to ignore the presence in bed with him, but it becomes very difficult when it speaks. "Mako, I just wanted to say... Thanks... A lot. For, you know... Everything. I know I'm not the easiest to deal with." He can tell by the former-prince's voice that Wu is turned away.

Shifting around, Mako turns to face Wu's back before scooting forward, throwing an arm around the young man. Wu flinches a little, but quickly settles in, relaxed by the warmth. "Don't worry about it, Wu. It started out as a job, but... Somewhere along the way, I felt a...a need to protect you..." Mako can feel himself blushing at his confession, wondering what his friend(?)'s response will be.

Wu finds himself cuddling in closer, feeling incredibly safe in his guardian's grasp. "Mako... I-" He swallows nervously before turning around in the firebender's grasp to stare him in the eyes through the darkness. Gathering his courage, Wu settles his forehead against the other man's. "I love you."

The room is dead silent after this bombshell, Mako's arms suddenly tense around the other's body. As Wu looks up, Mako shifts his face forward, kissing the former royal. After a minute of this, a minute that leaves Wu panting lightly and dazed, Mako responds. "I love you, too."

While still caught off guard, Wu feels him come in for another kiss, this one more passionate than before. It only takes a moment for the nonbender to respond, his arms circling around his newfound lover's neck to hold himself closer. The former-prince decides to push it further, running his tongue along Mako's lips, more than a little surprised when the firebender opens up, allowing their tongues to dance. _He tastes like cinnamon,_ is Wu's first and last sensible thought before he is lost to the feeling of the man before him. One of his hands starts to wander, first cupping his love's face, feeling just the beginnings of stubble, before sliding down the man's neck to lay flat on his chest. Mako shivers under his partner's tender carresses.

As he does this, he can feel Mako's arm around him start to lower, the hand sliding along the young man's smooth back. Wu pulls back as the hand gets lower, coughing a little. "Um, Mako? Just a little warning, but... I don't have any underwear left, after the fire and all..." A moment of silence meets this little reveal, and Wu can feel his face growing redder by the second. Suddenly he squeaks in surprise, Mako's hand having moved down to cut his bare buttocks. He looks away, embarrassed, as he feels himself stir down below, his embarrassment only growing as he feels it nudge against Mako's thigh.

Mako feels it, too, even as he feels the smooth flesh in his hand, pulling his former charge close to him. Kissing on the other man's neck, his hand slides along Wu's hip until it rests on his stomach, his fingertips dancing just along the top of the small collection of hair. The young man shudders at the collection of feelings assaulting, his hands resting flat on his lover's chest, his palms sliding lightly over the larger man's nipples.

Mako kisses his way along Wu's jaw before claiming his lips again, devouring the gasp and moan that the former-prince releases as soon as the detective's hand slides down, taking the smaller man's cock in his hand and rubbing it lightly. After a minute of this, Mako flips his lover around, pulling Wu's back to his chest. Meanwhile, his hand reaches down, sliding his boxers down until he's able to kick them off, leaving them both wearing nothing. He moves his hand back to his partner's phallus, rubbing the head lightly. Wu moans at this, whimpering lightly as the detective removes his hand, moving it back around. The realization hits Wu just as Mako's fingertips, wet with Wu's own precum, start pressing at his puckered, virgin anus.

"Wait," Wu says, suddenly scared, causing Mako to immediately remove his fingers, giving the former-prince a chance to breathe. "Hold on." He ducks under the covers, crawling down and turning around. Before he or Mako can think on it too hard, Wu pulls the tip of the firebender's cock into his mouth, sucking on it lightly. Mako groans at the sudden sensation, having to force his hips to stay still even as Wu starts licking it up and down, lathering it in his saliva. After a tense five minutes of this, Wu pulls his mouth off with a pop, crawling back up to his lover and kissing him. "Okay, now."

Mako flips him back around and reaches down, lining the head of his prick to Wu's quivering asshole, pressing down with steady force. Wu grunts at the pressure, trying to his best to relax, only to gasp out in mingled pleasure and pain as the tip pushes past the puckered ring. Mako grunts, slowly sliding his length inside, Wu panting as he feels it reaching deeper and deeper. Finally, the pair lie connected, the firebender's arms circling around the nonbender and holding them close.

"You okay?" Mako asks, kissing the back of his lover's neck. Wu nods, shivering. "Okay. I'm about to start moving." Wu tries to nod again, but he's interrupted by the sensation of Mako's throbbing cock slowly pulling out of him before sliding back in. This slow fucking motion keeps up for a minute or so before it starts to speed up, both men moaning at the feeling. Faster and faster, until Mako is officially fucking Wu's ass, plunging in and out. Wu starts moaning louder when Mako's hand finds its way back to the smaller man's penis, rubbing it almost in tandem with the thrusts.

Shuddering, panting, moaning, the two men find themselves lost in pleasure, the scent of the other, the feeling of the other, until finally the dam breaks. Wu, overloaded by the pleasure, starts to cum, his jism landing on Mako's still moving hand, moaning out his lover's name in ecstasy. Next is Mako's turn, the sound of his lover moaning out his name while still impaled on his cock being too much for him. He groans loudly, releasing himself in the other's ass, plunging into the hilt.

The pair finally collapse into a sweaty, sated pile, Mako's rapidly softening cock slipping out of Wu's abused posterior. Mako barely has the time to pull his lover to him and kiss the back of his neck before the pair slip off to sleep, content.

As morning comes, Wu is the first to awake, as Mako's alarm starts to go off. He reaches over, slapping the snooze button and snuggling closer to the warm body behind him. He lies there in peace for about half an hour before he feels the arm around his waist tighten, Mako leaning up and kissing the back of his neck a couple times, a slightly raspy "Good morning" greeting him. Wu smiles as he returns the greeting, hand moving to entwine with his partner's. It's a few minutes later that Mako sits up, looking around at the light filling the room. "What time is it?" As he asks this, his alarm goes off, and he gasps at the time. "Spirits, Beifong is going to kill me for being this late after what happened last night."

Before he can hop out of bed, his friend, no, his lover, grabs his hand. "Mako," the former-prince says, voice steady. "When I came to you last night, you were already exhausted. Then, when you got back from whatever you were doing, you were even worse, and then, considering what we did... You're too exhausted to go into work today." Mako starts to argue, but Wu cuts him off. "No, I'm not budging on this. You need to relax. When's the last time you had a day off?" The detective's blush and scowl are enough. "Yup, you're taking the day off."

"What about the chief?"

"Let me handle her." Reaching over, Wu picks up the phone just as it rings.

"Mako! Where are you?" The voice over the phone is none other than Lin Beifong. "And what the hell happened last night."

"Hello, Lin," Wu greets, catching the police chief off guard. "Listen, Mako's not feeling up to work today, so he's using one of his vacation days. Don't worry, he'll be in tomorrow, he just needs a day to recover. Okay? Thanks for understanding. Bye!" Not giving her a chance to respond, Wu hangs up the phone, Mako staring at him like he's a madman.

Meanwhile, in the police station, Lin stands in her office, phone in her hand, trying to put together what just happened, the only explanation not seeming possible. With a sigh, she finally sets the phone down, calling in another officer. "Mark down that Detective Mako is using one of his vacation days and will be in to give his statement tomorrow." As the officer runs out, Lin settles back in her chair, smiling. "So him and Prince Wu. Huh. Can't say I'm too surprised."

Back in Mako's bedroom, the firebender has recovered from the shock of Wu talking like that to his boss. Wu is sitting on the edge of the bed, stretching out. "So, I think what you need is a spa day?" Mako can only stare as the other man stands up, uncaring about his state of dress, before heading out of the bedroom. Mako hears sounds in the kitchenette, the sounds of cooking, as he climbs out of bed and pulls on a pair of loose pants. Stepping out, he sees Wu has changed into a pair of light green shorts and started cooking breakfast. "So, spa day?"

It takes Mako only a minute to decide, and when he does, he steps up beside his new love, kissing his cheek. "Sounds like fun."


End file.
